El Piertustem: El tiempo lo dira todo
by Gargue Potter
Summary: Hola!SOy nueva, este es mi primer fic.Les ruego lo lean, ya que es importante para mi carrera. XDEs sobre un personaje inventado, pueda que les aburra algo al principio, pero conforme lo vallan leyendo les prometo que se les va a hacer interesante.
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------Capitulo 1--------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah Horner estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, nerviosísima.

Habia sido aceptada en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechizeria.Su papa era un mago y su mama una muggle, su papa habia muerto porque habia tratadode destruir un objeto maldito, cuando Mariah tenia apenas 3 años. Su prima, Ana Laura, le habia contado que al principio del año les ponian un sombrero parlante que los enviaba a la casa en la que estarian el resto del curso. A ella la ingresaron a Slytherin, una casa con una pesima reputacion porque "ahi solo iban los magos perversos" , pero que mas daba.

A Mariah le interesaba entrar a las casas Revenclaw, porque ahi ivan a parar los magos inteligentes, o a Gryffindor, porque ahi, apenas el año anterior, habia entrado el legendario Harry Potter, "el niño que vivio".

Estaba sentada en el bagon sola, De repente un niño enclenque con el cabello rubio entro.

-¡Hola, soy Colin Crevey! -dijo alegremente.

"Esfumate, chico idiota, me importa una grajea tu nombre. Largate, quiero estar sola¿captas?" le habria encantado haberle dicho. En lugar de eso, dijo :

-Mucho gusto, Colin. Soy Natasha Horner.- dijo estrechando su mano. Guardaron silencio.

-¿A que casa te gustaria ir?- dijo Colin de pronto.

-Pues a Griffindor o a Revenclow ¿y a ti?

-A Griffindor, definitivamente.

-Por Harry Potter¿no es cierto?

-Si, por el -solto emocionado- Por cierto¿lo haz visto?

-Ehm...no.

-Nadie, es lago raro¿no? Muchos de segundo aseguran que tampoco han visto a su "insepara ble amigo, Ronald Weasley".

-La verdad es que lo unico que me importa ahora es en que casa me vallan a meter. Espero no en Slytherin.

-¿Crees que se halla perdido el tren?- bufo Colin, horrorisado; no parecio haber escuchado una palabra de lo que dijo Mariah.

-Ya te dije que me importa una maldita grajea.

-Y si tal vez, solo tal vez...-Colin parecia interesado solo (presisamente) en sus asuntos.- ¿se halla topado con un elfo domestico malvado que lo haya querido atacar?- colin parecia realmente horrorisado y se paso el resto del camino sugeriendo que Harry habia perdido el expreso por diferentes estupidezes; por ejemplo, dijo que a la mejor se habia topado con un sauce boxeador, o que quiza le habia dado por volar en un auto enfrente de muggles...todas ideas muy estupidas.Cuando bajaron, a Mariah le parecio distinguir una gran masa de cuerpo aproximandose mas... y mas... y mas. Cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca, vio un hombre enorme, gordinflon, con una barba y con unas manos tan grandes, que Mariah estaba segura de que sus manos eran del tamaño de tapas de cubos de basura.

-Los de primero¡siganme por aqui!- grito.Los condujo hacia un enorme lago; se subieron en botes y empezaron a andar hasta un enorme castillo. La vista era realmente fabulosa, y a Mariah le dio la impresion de quele hiba a dar un infarto en ese mismo instante. Sonrio al pensar en que estado se podria encontrar Colin. Nada mas pensarlo, soloto una carcajada. Las 3 niñas que la acompañaban se le quedaron viendo feo.

Llegaron y bajaron. Parada, casi enseguida, habia una bruja alta, de cabello negro y tunica verde esmeralda. Mariah no le vio el restro.

-Los niños de primero, profesora McGonagall.- murmuro el hombre enorme.

-Gracias, Hagrid.

Los llevaba a una enorme sala, grandisima, habia antorchas en las pareces y el techo curiosamente tenia un color azul, tan semejante al cielo. Por arriba flotaban velas con un eje irregular.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. - dijo la profesora McGonagall; Mariah le vio por primera vez el rostro, y advirtio que denotaba severidad.- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrera dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor debe ser seleccionados para sus casas -en este punto, Mariah sintio que reventaba de histeria, intriga, emocion...¡que sabia ella! -La seleccion es una ceremonia muy importante, porque, mientras esten aqui, sus casas seran como su familia en Hogwarts.

La profesora empezo a vociferar mas cosas, que Mariah le resto importancia, asi que se limito a pensar que sucederia despues, en que casa la pondrian...recordaba que Ana Laura le habia dicho que la pondrian en Hufflepuff, porque era una completa perdedora. A Mariah le importaba una grajea sabor vomito si la ponian en Slytherin, con tal de que las suposiciones de si prima no se hiciesen realidad, seria una escandalosa pesadilla si llegaba a ocurrir.

Ella se considerba inteligente, por lo que creia quea lo mejor la metian en Revenclaw. Y a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, la metian en la casa del legendario Harry Potter, en Griffindor. Entraron. Habia un sombrero rasgado y sucio, ahi desparramado encima de una mesa.

El sombrero empezo a entonar una ridicula cancion sobre Hogwarts y sobre las 4 casas. La profesora McGonagall traia una hoja de pergamino y empezo a vecoferar:

-Cuando yo los llame, deberan ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los se- leccione. ¡Amanda Amend! -Una chica se subio.

-¡Revenclow!- rugio el sombrero.

Mariah se demoraba los sesos imaginando su victoria cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador ladraba "Revenclaw". Pasaron como 70 tipos -o eso le parecio a Mariah- entre ellos, Colin, que fue directamente -entre gritos de jubilo del chico- a Gryffindor, una chica llamada Luna Lovegood, que fue -para remordimiento de Mariah- para Revenclow

-¡Mariah Horner!- dijo el sombrero. Mariah sintio horrible, como si se le parara el corazon. Inhala, Exhala, inhala, exhala. Fue, caminó hasta allá, y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

-Mmmmmmm, veo valor...infinita inteligencia...- El sombrero le susurraba al oido ¡si! el primer punto para revenclow- mmm mucha bondad, eso esta claro... oh, pero una gran teztarudez... -¡SI! con esto entro a Gryffindor.- oh, tienes un corazon admirable..-silencio dramatico- ¡Hufflepuff!Mariah fue resivida por jubilos por parte de los de Hufflepuff. Ella estaba decepcionada y trato de contenerse las lagrimas, la garganta le dolia al maximo. Le dolio la boca al tratar de dibujar en sus labios una amarga sonrisa para que los de Hufflepuff no se ofendieran, pero esta parecio dolerles mas. Se sento y no pudo evitarlo mas. Ana Laura. Ella estaba alli, en la mesa de Slytherin y le hizo una cruel burla cuando paso corriendo a su lado, se dirigia a...¡que sabia ella a donde! Le dolia el corazon y tenia que salir de ahi cuanto Y corrio. Y corrio. Y corrio aun mas. Hasta que se topó con una figura negra.

-¿Me puede explicar que hace una señorita bagando por los corredores cuando deberia de estar en el banquete de bienvenida?- dijo friamente. Mariah no se molesto en mirar arriba.Dio media vuelta y dio fuertes zancadas hacia El Gran Comedor.

Mariah no estuvo muy agusto en ese año. Consiguio dos amigas fieles, pero eso no bastaba para que su estancia en Horgwarts fuera totalmente feliz.

Colin la molestaba todo el maldito tiempo, ella no lo soportaba, pero se esforzaba por ser blandita.

Lo cierto es que cuando petrificaron a Colin, quienquiera que haya sido el agresor, ella lo lamento mas de lo que creia.

------------------------------------fin del primer capitulo-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------segundo capitulo----------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Mariah Horner iba en tercero en Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechizería; Mariah ya se habia acostumbrado.

Se habia acostumbrado a las burlas que Ana Laura le hacia siempre, por haber quedado en la casa mas loser --Hufflepuff-- y porque era pesima en las materias en las que ella era la mejor (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Vuelo y Encantamientos)

.Se habia acostumbrado a lo horrible que era estar con Colin Creavy. Ella sabia que el solo queria su amistad y que era un buen chico al que le obsesionaban las fotos y el famoso Harry Potter, pero era realmente fastidioso; sin mencionar que el 70 de lo que le hablaba a ella era para presumir que el estaba en Gryffindor y que veia casi siempre a Harry en la Sala Comun, con un chico pelirrojo y una chica con las greñas revueltas. A Mariah le daba igual con quien se andaba Harry y si Colin lo veia siempre. Le venia valiendo una grajea.

Se habia acostumbrado a que la profesora McGonagall siempre la regañaba por llegar tarde -era demaciado dificultuso llegar, ella no tenia la culpa de que a Rowena, Slazar, Godric y a... como se llamaba...( ¡no lo podia creer¡el unico nombre de los cuatro fundadores que no recordaba era el de su propia casa!) Helena...¡Helga! si, Helga, no tenia la culpa de que a estos cuatro les ubiera dado por hacer el castillo de Hogwarts asi.

Se habia acostumbrado a que el profesor Snape la llamara todo el tiempo "chica idiota" o cosas por el estilo cada vez que no le salia una posion. Por lo que ella veia, le encantaba discriminar a casas que no fueran la de el. En especia Griffindor y Hufflepuff...Sobretodo Hufflepuff.Se habia acostubrado a que el prefesor Flitwik no le pusiera atencion...casi solo a Colin -que a Mariah le tocaba esta clase con los de Griffindor-.

Se habia a acostumbrado a que siempre habia un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...(En primero era un imbecil que se creia mucho, al que todas las chicas pateticas le hacian el carita; un tal Lokhart. En segundo un tipo que ... le caia bien, le encantaba como daba la clase, aunque despues se enteraron de que era un hombre lobo; un tipo llamado Lupin. Y ahora les pretendia dar clases un tipo que daba miedo, tenia un horrible ojo de cristal, decian que era un auror por el que las celdas de azcaban estan repletas, un sujeto de nombre "Ojoloco". Bueno, asi le decian. Era el profesor Moody).

Se habia acostumbrado...se habia acostumbrado.

Ese dia era un dia muy soleado, era un descanzo. E iban por la mitad del curso escolar, y ahora resultaba que el famoso Harry Potter era un campeon de Hogwarts, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Concursaba contra Diggory, Delacour y Kroom. Ella no habia hecho amistad con ninguina de las escuelas que habian venido ni mucho menos. Sin mencionar que eran como tres años mas grandes que ella.

Harry ya habia pasado la primera prueba, en la que tenia que luchar contra un dragon para obtener un huevo, para pasar a la sieguiente prueba. Entonces la profesora Spraut los mando a llamar a la Sala Comun de Hufflepuff.

-Ha sido una tradicion en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que en la vispera de Navidad, junto con nuestros invitados; nos reunamos todos para un legendario evento. El baile de Navidad. Cada un tendra que tener pareja para entonces -decia la profesora Spraut.

Cedric Diggory era un campeon de Hogearts, para regocijo de Hufflepuff. El se empezo a poner palido.

- Para ese entonces todos deben de tener su tunica de gala. Es obligatorio que asistan a el todos los alumnos mayores de...

Empezo a dar mas discursos aburridos.

A Mariah se le puso la mente en blanco por cinco minutos, exactamente. Luego reacciono y se dio cuenta del significado monstruoso de lo que decia la profesora.

Al salir, Mariah se puso a pensar. Eso es horrible, ella nunca habia tenido ese tipo de experiencias y se reusaba a tenerlas hasta los 15, 26 años. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella no creia resibir una preposicion -ni queria- pero lo peor del caso es que si no la resibia, se quedaria en ridculo por siempre. Mariah caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos por los pasillos.Sin embargo, lo primero que resibio, fue una propuesta.

-¿Te enteraste, Mariah, te enteraste? -dijo emocionadisimo Colin.

-¿De ese estupido baile? oh, si. Ya me entere- dijo de mala gana Mariah.

-¿Y ya sabescon quien vas a ir? - dijo de golpe y con el mismo dejo de emocion. Mariah lo dudo un instante.

-NO.

-A, porque estaba pensando desde el momento en que la profesora McGonnagall nos dijo lo del Baile deNavidad en "invitala a ella, invita a Mariah. Ella es genial, sin mencionar de que es muy guapa, no hay nadie mas indicadapara ir al baile que ella".

.Mariah se quedo sin habla. Ella, como ya he mencionado, jamas habia tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo y, por lo tanto, no sabia que responder en esos casos. Ella obviamente no queria ir al baile con el, pero no sabia como decirselo. Queria ser explicita, estaba claro, y la valia una gragea sabor a vomito si era muy brusca, pero igual y no queria ofenderlo. El era muy fastidioso y le caia gordo y... pero en el fondo, Mariah sabia que el era un buen amigo de buenos sentimientos, yno queria ser muy ruda.

-Voy a pensarlo.-dijo al fin- tenemos mucho tiempo, es hastaNavidad. -trato de decirlo con dulzura, pero no de forma cursi.

Y tenia quepensarlo enserio. La sola idea de que Colin seria el unico chico en invitarla leponia la piel de gallina. Pensandolo de varias formas:

Supongamos que ya nadie mas la invita, ella tendra que salircon semejante idiota.

Supongamos que Mariah se confia yle dice que no al idiota,este sehecha a llorar, se pierde su comunicacionpara siempre, y para variar, cuando Mariah se da cuenta de queningunchico la va a invitar, y corre a los pies deColin, este ya consiguio otra pareja, y hace el ridi- culo en frente de los profesores, escuelas extrangeras, y sus campiones. ---esta parecia la peor opcion---.

Supongamos que Mariah se atemorisa y da por hecho que ningun otro chico la valla a invitar y decide decirle que si. Pero repentinamente mas chicos deciden hacerle una propuesta --y chicos guapos, para variar-- y ahora les tiene que decir que no y se quedara con el remordimien- to para siempre de que pudo haber salido con un chico muy guapo y salio con un perfecto idiota. Por otro lado, si le dice a Colin que no, aparte de que el chico se sentiria muchisimo; seria demaciado injusto por su parte, porque el chico ya no --seguramente-- tendria mas o- pciones de chicas.

Supongamos que le dice que no y un chico guapo la invita a salir y se resuelve todo.Seria la ultima opcion, la mas genial y al mismo tiempo; la mas improbable.

Durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con el profesor Moody; Mariah solose ponia a pensar en queresponderle a Colin. Ni modo, ladecicion que tiviera que tomar siempre le resultaria imposible, asi que lo mejor seria esperar... esperar hasta que el tiempo le fuera dando una respuesta.

En clases de Pociones, con el profesor Snape;--- a los de Griffyndor, tradicionalmente, siempre les tocabacon Slytherin, asi quesiempre a Hufflepuff, les tocaba la clase conReavenclow---, Mariah estaba totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo los ingredientes que el profesor les habia apuntado en el pizarron al revez. De repente, del caldero empezo a surgir un olor peculiar... una horrible mezcla de vomito y medicina para lacalentura.

-Por Dios¿que diablos esta pasando ahi? - murmuro una chica decabello largo, rubio y sucio.

Catherinne, sucompañera de trabajo; la veia con ojos amenazadores. El profesor empezò a avanzar hacia Mariah con paso desidido.

-Chica idiota. -dijo. Desde la primera vez que Mariah vio a Snape, le callo de la patada; por que la primera vez que el le dirigio la palabra, fue presisamente para regañarla. Desde ese dia, Mariah jamas se habia molestado en verlo a los ojos, ni en verlo a la cara, seguro era deforme y fea. Tan asi, que ya iban a ser tres años en Hogwarts, y Mariah todavia no sabia como era el rostro de Snape. Ni queria saberlo, honestamente. Lo unico que sabia de el era que era un ser bil, cruel, que siempre se vestia de negro.

- No me logro responder porque te resulta dificil realizar una pocion tan sencilla. -dijode mala gana. Mariah se quedo en silencio. -Cinco punto menos, Hufflepuff.

Mariah tambien se habia acostumbrado a eso. Esta empezo a quejarse hacia si misma, para sus adentros.

"Estupido profesor ignorante. Si supiera en el dilema en el que estoy. Maldito Colin. Baile estupido, sin sentido; todo es por su culpa."

-Profesor imbecil, si supiera -no pudo hevitar soltar Mariah; en un suave susurro que ni el perro mas agil la abria escuchado. Ni Catherinne la habia escuchado. Se le hizo muy raro lo que sucedio acontinuacion.

-¿Como dijo? -susurro Snape con un tono que daba miedo. A Mariah se le hacia mas facil creer que estaba enamorada de Colin a que el profesor la ubiera escuchado. Se quedo atonita, jamas habia estado en una situacion igual.

-A...a...-balbucio Mariah - yo no he dicho nada -dijo al fin.

-La he escuchado perfectamente y usted, señorita Horner, me ha insultado.

"¿En serio? que novedad. Yo pensaba que, como los profesores pueden insultar a los estudiantes, estaba permitido en viseversa. Profe deserebrado y estupido" le habria encantado haberle contestado Mariah. En vez de eso, dijo:

-Pero usted nos insulta todo el tiempo,y nosotros nunca nos quejamos.

Se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos que decian cosas parecidas a "es cierto", "tiene razon" o "el no tiene ningun derecho" o cosas por el estilo. Mariah, que no ---nunca--- veia al profesor a la cara, se lo podia imaginar viendola fijamente con ojos del demonio.

-¡SILENCIO! - en un solo grito, las voces se apagaron automaticamente. Se hizo un silencio prolongado.

Como nadie decia nada, todos empezaron a continuar con sus labores.

-Señorita Horner -dijo al fin, con suavidad y con un dejo de maldad -, la espero hoy a las 2 en punto de la tarde en mi despacho.

Definitivamente, Mariah no estaba acostumbradaa esto. Los profesores -en especial el que tenia en frente- siempre la insultaban, regañaban y restaban puntos a sus casas, pero jamas la habian castigado en sus tres años en Hogwarts. Lo menos que tenia que esperar, era que si algun dia alguien lo castigaba tenia que ser ese zoquete. Mariah sintio que se decepcionaba de si misma. Era algo que se tenia que escribir en el diario. Si es que tuviera. Mariah asintio con la cabeza.

Al finalizar la clase, Mariah salio corriendo del aula. Si no podia soportar una media hora en clase con ese hombre, ya parece que iba a soportar una hora --Catherinne le habia dicho que por lo general eso era lo que duraban los castigos con el profesor. Lo decia por experiencia-- a solas con el patetico maestro. Definitivamente, Pociones era la clase que mas odiaba. Bueno, esa y Transformaciones; por dificil que pareciera. La profesora McGonagall era severa, pero le gustaba enseñar, y sus clases jamas eran aburridas, sin mencionar que tenia unacomoda aula. No, el problema no era ella ni su asignatura: El problema era que esa era la unica clase que le tocaba a Hufflepuff con Gryffindor.

Que horror, si de por si en las horas de descanso no soportaba estar con Colin --el siempre se juntaba con ella y con Catherinne. Era fastidioso, pero como Mariah sabia lo que era que te exclulleran de un grupo, (por culpa de Ana Laura con sus amigas) jamas le decia nada--, una hora completa con el en una clase era un tormento, sin mencionar que el siempre se sentaba junto a ella.Y lo peor es que ahora le tocaba presisamente Transformaciones a Hufflepuff. Iban caminando hacia el aula; Mariah pegadita a su fiel amiga, Catherinne.

-Diantre¿hiciste los deberes? - pregunto Catherinne nerviosa.

Transformaciones no era la mejor asignatura que se le daba presisamente.

-Nah. ¿tu? - respondio Mariah con un dejo de desprecupacion.- Tampoco. Mierda, mierda, mierda; McGonagall me va a asesinar.

-OH, SI. Ya lo creo -dijo Mariah sarcastica.

-Valla, me encanta que me consuelas. Resulta bastante conmovedor - dijo Catherinne con tono histerico

Mariah dijo "Tranquila, no creo que te valla tan mal", al mismo tiempo que Catherinne decir "No creo que a ti te valla a ir muy bien¿sabes?" que esta ultima no pudo oir las verdaderas consolaciones de su amiga.

-No, como se te ocurre, Cath. Yo si hice la tarea - dijo Mariah con tono clasico de "no como otras" haciendo enfasis a cada palabra que decia. -Solo decia que no la habia hecho para que no te sintieras mal. Catherinne la miraba con ojos de "pero como sabias que no habia hecho la tarea, si todavia no me preguntabas nada".-Ya lo sabia. -dijo Mariah, leyendole la mente a Catherinne - Era bastante obvio, siempre es asi.

-Oh. - Catherinne tenia cara de "cierto.

Al entrar, McGonagall los esperaba transformada en gato. Todos tomaron asiento. Mariah se sento en una mesa serca del frente. Con un gesto, ella le suplico a Cath que se sentara junto a ella.

-¡Antes de que venga el cara de pambazo caduado!- susurro suplicante, con un volumen en el que solo Cath la escuchara. Esta negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de stisfaccion, algo malvada. En eso, Cath se sento en un asiento, al lado de un chico que "le caia bien" --Mariah sabia que ella sentia algo mas que eso, y siempre esperaba las clases de Transformaciones para sentarse con el. A diferencia de Mariah, que era todo lo contrario.

En eso llego Colin, radiante de felicidad. A Marah le vino a la mente algo terrible: la proposicion de Colin del si Colin le ubiera leido la mente, el se sento al lado de Mariah, no sin antes decir...

-¿Ya tomate una desicion, Mariah?Mariah lo dudo por un seguno.

"Por supuesto que si. Vete de por donde viniste; que seguramente del basurero o posiblemente de un manicomnio. Voy al Baile con Harry Potter. ¿Como te quedo el ojo, soquete¿Ahora tu Harry Potter no te parece tan lindo como te parecia?" jojo, valla que le habria encantado decir; pero no podia no porque no se ubiera atrevido, si no porque, obviamente, El Niño que vivio ni si quiera sabia que ella existia.

Se rumoreba que pensaba a invitar a la popular Cho Chang, de Revenclaw. "Jajajaja; la sorpresa que le llevaria. Le gano Diggory. A demas, ella es muy vieja para el." pensaba Mariah. Ella lo sabia porque escucho una conversacion entre Diggory y otro tipo en la Sala Comun que hablaban del asunto. Cho habia aceptado.

-No, aun no; Colin, pero pronto la tomare.

-Claro. No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo -dijo rascandose la nariz. En ese instante, Marah quiso gritar"¡NO! LA RESPUESTA ES NO, NO IRIA CONTIGO AUNQUE ME DIERAN 100000 GALEONES EN EL INTENTO." pero no podia permitirse el lujo. No queria, no queria, no queria salir a nigun lugar con el. Lo aborresia.Pero debia pensarlo mas. Si nigun chico la invitara...-----...¡Al cuerno con eso! ella prefiria ir sola a ir con tamaño pedazo de imbecil.

-Tome una decision, Colin -Colin volvio la cabeza, emocionado. -,la respuesta es: NO.

El se decepciono muchisimo. Mariah temio haber sido un poco dura.

-Otro chico me invito, pero no sabia como decirtelo -dijo como excusa.

-Esta bien.

El dia acabo rapidismo -- castigaron a Cath -- y ya eran las 2 en punto.

"Diantre. Siguiente parada: cueva del murcielago. Diantre. Diantre, diantre, triple diantre."

-------------------------------------fin del segundo capitulo---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------capitulo tercero------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah corría por los pasillos, hacia el despacho de su profesor de pociones... no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si llegaba tarde a su primer castigo. Los rumores indicaban que una vez, Harry Potter llego tarde a su castigo con el mismo profesor y las consecuencias fueron severas.

De repente, se tropezó y callo de bruces. Un dolor horrible le recorría la espalda... genial. Demasiado genial para su gusto... de hecho, fue lo mas genial que se le pudo ocurrir a la vida al ir por primera vez a un maldito castigo... y con el maldito profesor Snape!

Desgracia, desgracia, ese dolor era horrible. Por un segundo pensó que se había roto algo. Pero puedo levantarse después de cinco segundos de retorcerse en el suelo como si le hubieran hecho un maleficio cruciatus.

Se volvió para ver que es lo que le había hecho tropezar. Ahí, en el suelo, descansaba una hermosa piedra redondita de color guinda... Mariah lo levanto y lo observo. Tenía unas partes más claras que otras, y era extremadamente suave.  
Cabía en su puño. La guardo en el bolsillo de su suéter viejo, pero cómodo, que casi nunca se lo ponía; solo en los momentos más feos de su vida. Como el presente, por ejemplo.En fin, Mariah siguió caminando. Se sentía mas fuerte, después de tocar esa misteriosa piedra; e incluso poderosa.

Se dirigía al despacho del profesor con paso decidido.

Recordaba el momento en que le dio a Colin el "no". Diablos, Mariah sabia que podría arrepentirse mucho.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgullosa de su decisión, porque era mas preferible ir sola que mal acompañada. En realidad lo que le preocupaba era que... bueno, Colin era fastidioso y todo pero en el fondo -muy en el fondo- era un buen chico, y Mariah sentía un ligero aprecio por el, aunque Mariah nunca lo aceptara. Ella sentía algo de culpabilidad... porque el quedaba mal, y tal vez iba a sufrir por eso...Mariah se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de Snape. Trato de quitar de su mente esos pensamientos tormentosos. Respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

Esta se abrió sola, y Mariah, después de pensárselo dos veces, entro.  
Era una habitación muy rara, llena de frascos cuyas pociones --o sea lo que sean-- eran más raras aun.

-Llega tarde, señorita Horner.- dijo una voz suave y detestable, que te hacia pensar en una entupida serpiente hablando.Mariah, como de costumbre, ni se molesto en subir la cabeza, ni respondió ni pío. -Tome asiento.

Mariah se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa.

-Tráigame los frascos que están cerca de la ventana. -ordeno. Mariah los vio, se levanto y fue por ellos. Se volvió a sentar y los puso con un golpe en la mesa.

-Sea más delicada con los objetos que no sean suyos.

Mariah asintió con la cabeza, pero no pronuncio una palabra.

-Ordénelos todos en orden alfabético. -continuo- cuando termine, me avisa y le dare la siguiente indicación.

Mariah soltó un bufido no muy educado.

-No le estoy preguntando si le gusta o no. -dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su volumen.

Eran como diez frascos todos con contenidos asquerosos. Mariah no podía soportar verles, era realmente asqueroso. Si veía la etiqueta que decía el nombre de la maldita poción, no podría evitar ver el contenido. Ella sabia que si los veía un segundo mas, optaría por vomitar encima del maestro. Mariah habló por primera vez, era inevitable quejarse.

-Por favor no, soy muy delicada con este tipo de cosas... de cosas... no se valla a ofender, pero no soy delicada con este tipo de cosas asquerosas.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "asquerosas".

-Ah, pero ya vi que no eres muy delicada con los objetos ajenos, Horner. -dijo dejándola de llamar en tercera persona y subiendo un poco mas el tono - ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costo conseguir ese extracto?

Mariah negó con la cabeza. Le importaba una maldita grajea sabor moco lo que le había costado conseguirlo.

-No, no tienes ni la menor idea y casi rompes el frasco. -Mariah no se mostraba apenada. Es mas, tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos por no sonreír - Chica estúpida sinvergüenza. Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. –agrego gruñendo.Mariah no levanto la cabeza.

Estaba ahí para cumplir un castigo, y no los deseos de otros.

Diablos, pero si ni el castigo quería cumplir. Y quien la culpaba. Le hubiera gustado mas que Snape la hubiera puesto a trapear todo el castillo entero a el mortal castigo que le había puesto ahora.

-Eres una insolente -dijo casi gritando - TE HE DICHO QUE ¡ME MIRES A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE HABLO! -dijo gritando ahora si histéricamente.

A Mariah le recorrió un miedo atroz por la espalda cuando dijo eso. O mas bien, cuando lo grito. Ella no puedo evitar alzar la vista, rompiendo así su record mundial. Inmediatamente se topo con unos bellos ojos oscuros, que hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. Mariah se quedo viéndolos por unos segundos, anonada.

"La primera impresión es la que cuenta" pensó Mariah inconscientemente.

Después recorrió con la vista todo lo que no había visto de ese estupido profesor durante tres años. Era una cara pálida, que le sentaba bien con una cabellera negra, brilloso, que le caía por los hombros. Unos labios delgados, escondidos tras una nariz ganchuda, que le sentaba muy bien.  
Pero, aunque a Mariah le pareció muy, muy en el fondo derretirse ante esos hermosos ojos negros, profundos; ella irradiaba de odio.  
Maldita sea.

El profesor pareció notar la estupefacción de Mariah ante sus ojos, porque el coraje se le bajo en sus facciones, y a Mariah le resultaron más apuestas, muy en el fondo. Pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba, nada haría que cambiara de opinión. Como Mariah había imaginado, el vestía de negro completamente.

-¿Que hago ahora? -dijo Mariah con los ojos húmedos, dispuestos a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Snape se quedo un poco en silencio, viendo a esa niña insolente de 13 años, a punto de vomitar si veía por un insignificante segundo más esas asquerosas pociones. Por un momento, a Severus le pareció que la niña tenia una expresión estupida, que solo había visto en niñas viendo a su artista favorito.

El se quedo dudando un poco. No querría ver niñas vomitando, ni mucho menos.

-Ve a la Sección Prohibida y dile a madame Pince que yo te envío. Toma los libros que ya te indicare. -dijo finalmente, poniéndose a escribir rápidamente sobre un pequeño trozo de pergamino, luego se lo dio - Y te pones a buscar la información que viene aquí -dijo señalando unos escritos,--de una letra pequeña y apretada - Me la traerás y ya te indicare que hacer después.Mariah ya había bajado la vista después de que un "choque eléctrico" -o así lo sintió- le cruzara de nuevo por la espalda.

Ella subió la mirada para que el maestro no la regañara. Volvió a sentir el mismo maldito choque al verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza. Salio del despacho y corrió, aliviada de que huía al fin de ese estupido profesor, su estupido despacho y sus estupidas pociones. Choco con Catherinn, esta deseosa de que le platicara el castigo que "ese imbecil" le habia puesto.

-Aun no termina, Cath. De hecho voy a cumplirlo. Ya te contare mas tarde los detalles.- dijo jadeando.Catherinn accedio despues de muchas súplicas.

Mariah corrio hacia la seccion prohibida a ver los ejemplares que el profesor solicitaba. Maldita sea, ya se los imaginaba: Todos gordos y complicados. Madame Pince estaba parada ante la puerta de la Seccion Prohibida.

-Madame Pince, el profesor Snape me envia a recopilar informacion de estos ejemplares. -dijo con la respiracion muy alterada.

-Pasa. -dijo la profesora frunciendo el seño despues de ver y reconocer la letra de Snape. Ella entro y se puso a buscar. Uno. Buscar, buscar, buscar. Dos.

Despues de mucho tiempo, los reunio todos y los puso sobre la mesa.  
Tal y como habia predicho: eran gordos ---muy, muy gordos-- y complicadisimos. Maldito profesor Snape, ya parece que iba a encontrar toda la informacion que le pidio.  
"Algun dia me lo pagara, estoy segura".

--------------------------------------------------------------------fin del tercer capitulo.-.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------´capitulo cuarto---------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah estaba perpleja, observando los cinco ejemplares que descansaban sobre la mesa.

"_Pociones a través de los tiempos"_  
_ "Los logros de Nicholas Flamel"_  
_ "Pociones: Una interesante asignatura"_  
_ "Guia aprobada por el Ministerio de Magia para estudiantes magos de pociones"_  
_ "Hiervas, Ornamentas, y mas ingredientes"_

Maldita sea. Luego se fijo en lo que decia debajo de aquellos titulos, lo que escribio el profesor que se supone que era la informacion que debia encontrar. Mariah tuvo que acercarse mucho el papel para poder distinguir el mensaje; porque la letra era apretadísima.

_"Busca lo siguiente: _

_ -Como hacer la pocion de la muerte._  
_ -Como hacer la pocion para reaparecer huesos._  
-_Como hacer la pocion para distinguir entre un liquido y otro._  
_ -Como hacer la pocion que cura las mordeduras de dragon.__ Debes darme el nombre de cada pocion."_

Maldita sea. ¿Como se supone que debe de buscar esa informacion? Cada libro debe tener muchas paginas -diablos, demasiadas- y... ¿Que pocion se encuentra en que libro?

"Mira el lado bueno" penso Mariah "Al menos esto es mejor que ver las asquerosas pociones del profesor Snape" Por un momento se pregunto si en verdad era mejor.

Empezo a hojear distraidamente "_Pociones a través de los tiempos". _Nada.  
Empezo a hojear todos y cada uno de los libros. Obviamente, nada.

Así que mejor se puso a ver cuantas paginas tenia cada estupido libro. El primero, tenia 700. La segunda, 457. La tercera, 988. La cuarta, 430. Y la quinta de plano tenia 1007 páginas. Eso era el colmo.

Mariah no podia dejar de explicase en que libro debia encontrar cada informacion; en fin, se puso manos a la obra.Primer volúmen.

-Veamos -dijo Mariah en voz alta. Luego se acordo de que estaba en una biblioteca. Miro hacia el frente, pero no vio a una madame Pince con el ceño fruncido, sino una oscuridad que no era frecuente en las bibliotecas. "lo que pasa es que esta es la Seccion Prohibida, babas" se dijo a si misma Mariah. Un poco mas confiada, empezo a vociferar lo que estaba escrito en el primer libro- "En el principio de los tiempos, los magos empezaron a encontrar propiedades en las bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla" -decia un poco aburrida Mariah. Siguio diciendo "bla bla bla" hasta que reparo algo. Se regreso unas pocas líneas atras.- "bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ¡Pocion de la muerte! -dijo, emocionada. Se puso a anotar toda la informacion que encontro.Despues empezo a encontrar mas informacion en los diferentes volumenes, siempre variaba de libro.

Hasta que por fin acabo en el transcurso que le parecio una eternidad, de encontrar toda la maldita informacion que el profesor le habia pedido. Le dio una última leidita. Bien, todo estaba bien. Miro su reloj: las 3 p.m., lo que significaba que ya llevaba ahi buscando como zonza cerca de dos horas.

Se puso en marcha a la salida.

-¿Encontro lo que queria? -pregunto sin ganas Madame Pince. Iba caminando por el pasillo mientras ella se esforzaba por no imaginar el sermon que le aventaria Snape.

Se detuvo ante su despacho, dispuesta -no mucho. ¡nada!- a recibir la siguiente indicación.

Toco la puerta.

-Se tardo mucho, señorita Horner -dijo volviendola a llamar en tercera persona. Al parecer -exclusivamente a ella- nada mas la llamaba en tercera persona cuando estaba relajado.- ¿Se da cuenta de que hora es? son las tres con diez minutos. Se tardo. Mañana seguimos a las 2 p.m. Su castigo no ha acabado, pagara su ofensa.

Mariah ni siquiera respondio y salio disparada hacia la salida y corrio, antes de que el animal profesor la llamara de nuevo.

Corrio desesperadamente hacia las escaleras que la sacarian de las mazmorras.  
Llego a la Sala Comun de Hufflepueff, al dormitorio de chicas, donde compartia cama con Catherinn y Lucinta Hooch, una chica pelirroja y pecosa, muy parecida a Ginny Weasley, pero menos atractiva.

Enseguida vio el rostro de Catherinn que denotaba curiosidad y ganas de que le platicara todo al instante. Catherinn iba a abrir la boca, pero Mariah le gano.

-Por supuesto que te contare los detalles.

-¿Detalles? -dijo Lucinta, un poco confundida.

-¿Y a ti quien te invoco? -solto Catherinn, sarcastica.Lucinta le pego en el hombro en broma.

-¡Auch! -se quejo Cath- ¡Bueno, ya cuenta, cuenta!

Como Lucinta insistia mucho, Cath le dijo que Mariah habia sido victima de un castigo de Snape. "Interesante" habia dicho Lucinta.

-Pues primero me gritoneo... -empezo Mariah- uhm, no se si decirles esto. Se que me odiaran, pero deje de cumplir el record de "dejar de verle la jeta a tu profesor de pociones". -termino Mariah, preparada para recibir los jitomatazos.

-NO¿porque? -se quejo Lucinta.

-Bueno, algun dia tenias que verle la jeta -dijo Mariah.

-La verdad es que si.

-Y que tal¿como fue la primera impresion?

-¿Como de que como¡Si esta refeo!- dijo de repente Lucinta, interrumpiendo a Mariah. Mariah se ruborizo muchisimo e hizo todo lo posible porque no se notara, porque fue todo lo contrario.

Pero trato de poner en su mente los peores momentos que el profesor Snape le habia hecho pasar, y su mente se lleno de un profundo odio pesimista.

-No le agas caso -dijo Cath dandole un codazo a Lucy, quitandole a Mariah su estado de ensimismamiento- ¿se te hizo feo¿horrible? jeje ¿guapo?

-¿Que? -dijo Mariah mas ruborizada que nunca- por supuesto que no. Se me hizo... normal. Ni "fu ni fa". Ademas, es una estupidez¿porque diablos preguntan eso¿No se dan cuenta de lo absurdo que suena?

Cambiaron de conversacion rapidamente.

Luego, Mariah les empezo a dar los detalles exactos de como fue que le pusieron un castigo asqueroso y como se lo quitaron poniendole un castigo mas leve... pero igual de terrorifico. Y que eso todavia era el principio.

-Te creo. -dijo Lucy- Harry... si, eh hablado con el -aseguro al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus amigas- Harry asegura escuchar al profesor Filch decir que antes los castigaban colgandolos de los pulgares y... dejadolos asi. Si, con cadenas.

Mariah, Cath y Lucy guardaron cinco minutos de silencio para saborear aquella mentira.  
Despues cambiaron muy rapido de tema, a algo que a Mariah tanto le repugnaba y que preferia seguir hablando de lo crueles que eran los castigos -y que siguen siendo- a hablar de ese nuevo tema: El Baile de Navidad.

-Dios¿pueden creerlo? Un chico me invito a bailar con el -vocifero Cath- ¡no tengo idea de cual es su nombre! pero era tan apuesto... que su nombre no me intereso en lo absoluto. Por supuesto que dije que si enseguida.

Lucinta y Catherinn siguieron parloteando mientras Mariah guardaba silencio. Esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, a penas y escuchaba lo que decian los demas, solo asentia torpemente con la cabeza.

Hasta que Mariah se canso.

-¿Y tu, Lucinta¿que nos platicas? -dijo de golpe para que las dos dejaban de gritar como urracas viejas enfermas.

-Ahm...- Lucy si que se ruborizo- bueno, un chico me invito a salir... pero no les quiero decir quien, porque se burlarian. En especial tu, Mariah.

Esta se quedo perpleja. ¿Por que habria de burlarse?

-Andale, andale, andale, andale -gritaba desesperada Cath. -

-Si andale, dinos -dijo Mariah siguiendole la corriente a Cath- te prometo que no me burlo. Te lo prometo, una promosa, es una promesa.

-Bueno, esta bien...este... es...-balbuceó Lucy.

Pues claro. ¿Porque habria de burlarse ella? Mariah nunca se burlaba de la gente, no a menos que la situacion incluyese a...

-Colin Creavy -dijo Lucinta- El me invito a bailar con el... la verdad es que es buen chico.

Para alivio de Lucy, Mariah se quedo quieta. De hecho, se quedo como petrificada.  
Mariah experimentaba una oleada de diferentes sentimientos mezclandose al mismo tiempo.  
Primero, sorpresa. Por que Lucinta parecio leerle el pensamiento. Luego, incredulidad; obviamente porque no se lo creia. Despues algo de coraje que luego se convertiria en... bueno, en celos. Y despues de nuevo incredulidad al ver que sentia celos por algo que no...  
Mariah se quedo callada. ¿celos, ella? Nah. Primero, Colin se aventaba dos partidos de quiditch contra Irlanda sin perder. Quizá estaba confundiendose, a lo mejor lo que sentia era... un poco de coraje leve porque Colin dejaba de sentir la misma admiracion por ella. Si, eso era. Esta conclusión hizo sentir a Mariah un poco mas tranquila y siguio felicitando a Lucinta.

-¿Y tu, Cath¿Algun pretendiente? -dijo Lucinta. Despues Cath la animo a que respondiera. Mariah se quedo reflexionando sobre decirles o no. Porque si les decía que rechazo a Colin, la apalearian y a lo mejor Lucy se enojaba con ella. Y valla que se iban a enojar, porque ahora mas que nunca, Mariah comprendia que jamas resibiria otra propuesta... trato de contener las lagrimas, y se desidio por que responderles. Aunque sabia que eran sus mejores amigas, sabia que no podia...

-Ahm... no. Todavia no he recibido una propuesta. -dijo fingiendo decepción (ciertamente, no le costo mucho).Sus amigas se quedaron mirandola, con aire de incredulidad.

-No te sientas mal, Horner, ya llegara... -dijo con sarcasmo Lucy, como tratando de consolarla. -si... -mintio Mariah.Lucinta y Catherinn trataron de cambiar de tema enseguida, para no afectar mucho los sentimientos de su amiga.

Cacarearon algo sobre que todos ahora mas que nunca estaban en contra de Harry Potter, y que -orgullosamente para Hufflepuff-, ahora todos amaban a Cedric.  
Despues se fueron al Gran Comedor, en donde fue la misma cuestion. Pero Mariah no tenia hambre, tenia mucho en que pensar... realmente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Ahora mas que nunca.

Primero, por que definitivamente ningun chico la iba a invitar, y se consideraba un estupida al rechazar las nobles propuestas de Colin. Sin mencionar que ahora pensaba distinto acerca de si era mejor ir sola que mal acompañada...

Luego estaba ese maldito profesor Snape. Mañana continuaria ese absurdo (pero escalofriante) castigo. Aunque, muy, muy en el fondo, a Mariah el castigo no le importaba en lo absoluto. En realidad estaba preocupada y espantada --y muy avergonzada-- por una situacion mas fuerte que un estupido castigo.

Mariah estaba sintiendo algo que nunca mas habia sentido, algo que crecia en su pecho cada dia mas y mas.  
Desde que vio a los ojos a ese maldito profesor, sentia algo muy extraño, algo que se podia resumir en cuatro simples letras... algo que definitivamente Mariah se negaba a aceptar.

Mas que nada por verguenza a si misma. Es como si... bueno, Mariah no sabia que era peor: estar enamorada de tu profesor o de Colin Crevey; era muy dificil adivinar eso. Aunque pensandolo bien, lo que habia sentido cuando Lucy le dijo que este le habia hecho una propuesta, eran celos. Demonios.

¿Enamorada de una persona de 10 años mayor que ella¿y de su profesor? Eso era realmente absurdo... quiza Mariah solo se estaba confundiendo. Si, eso era, una terrible confusión.

Asi que empezo a quitar de su mente a Snape... pero fue en vano; asi que trato de pensar solo las cosas negativas de el y decirle majaderias a lo idiota. "Si, estupido profesor zoquete que se la pasa haciendo brebajes de viejas brujas como imbecil, sin mencionar que su nariz es increiblemente torcida y su piel parece recien salida de una vaca...¡ y su cabello! todo sucio, grasiento y lleno de porqueria... pero claro, como es un perfecto idiota hijo de su manchontlada..." se iba repitiendo a si misma.

Empezo a sentirse mejor y a odiar como es tradicional al pobre profesor.  
Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo en un cierto punto de la comida. Parecian tontas.

-¿QUE¿Acaso tengo algo atorado en la nariz¡bueno, al menos diganmelo y no se queden viendome asi! -dijo Mariah con sarcasmo.

-No es solo que... -empezo Lucinta, pero no se animaba a continuar. -Es que estas tan... ahm... Rara hoy, como si ...

. -Oh, no es solo que estoy disfrutando un poco de mis malos pensamientos... -dijo observando firmemente sus caras... luego no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada (que les dio mas miedo)- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh, Hon-Hon, querida¿te sientes bien? -dijo Lucy sin fingir. Cath parecia divertida.

-Si, me siento bien, no te preocupes. -dijo Mariah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...Luego, las tres niñas se fueron a sus dormitorios, pero esta vez para hacer lo que el nombre del cuarto indicaba: dormir. Mariah soño con un misterioso adolescente, vestido con los uniformes de Slytherinn, con la piel palida y cetrina, y un hermoso cabello negro brillante que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, parecia deprimido, leyendo un libro a solas. Mariah, entre sueños, se preguntaba quien seria...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------fin del cuarto capitulo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------capitulo quinto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Mariah no se sentía mucho mejor... había soñado con ese misterioso chico.

-Valla, era realmente apuesto -no pudo contenerse a decir en voz alta.

-¿Perdón? -le pregunto Cath. Mariah la había despertado con esa absurda frase. Tenia el cabello negro todo alborotado.

-No, nada.

El estaba ahi sentado detras de un arbol, muy deprimido. Leyendo un maldito libro. Lo que lo hacia mas atractivo -Maraih se sonrojo- y con un cabello negro callendole por los hombros.

A Mariah se le hacia extrañamente familiar... pero no sabia de quien.

Quiza ya lo habia soñado anteriormente, en fin, el chiste es que estaba ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! -grito de repente Cath.

-Dios¿que ocurre? -dijeron Mariah y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Cath se sonrojo, se mantuvo un segundo en silencio y luego solto con otro estrepitoso grito...

-¡Ya mero llega el Baile de Navidad!!!!!!!!! -solto, y a continuación empezo a saltar como una psicopata trastornada, y despues Lucy se le unio y empezaron a cantar.

-¿Porque no te unes, Mariah? -grito Lucy- bueno, honestamente: que pregunta tan estupida...¡JE JE!

Mariah se quedo en silencio, y estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima, puesto que sabia que jamas tendria pareja...y estaba mas que nunca convencido de que estuvo mal rechazar a Colin... Valla, como se arrepentia de eso...

Mariah solto un sonoro suspiro, y sus dos amigas se dieron cuenta de ello.

-Oh, vamos Mariah¿por que la cara larga? -dijo Cath.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -dijo casi sin pensar Mariah.

-Por supuesto, o si no para que diablos te lo preguntaria. -intervino Lucy.A Mariah la asalto una punzada entre coraje...y celos.

-Aja¿y que pasa si no me apetece decirtelo? -dijo Mariah, sin pensar de nuevo.

Catherinn se cubrio la boca con las manos y casi proferia un gritito, pero Lucy se mantuvo firme, tal vez no lo habia captado como ofensa, si no como sarcasmo. En parte, Mariah se alivio.

-Oh, vamos¿porque no habrias de querer decirmelo? bueno, soy casi tu mejor amiga. -dijo."Ja¿tu llamarias "mejor amiga" a alguien que te roba tu pareja de baile?" le habria gustado decirle a Lucinta. Y no lo dijo no porque le diera pena, sino porque mas bien esa frase resultaria una gran mentira... porque ella no le habia robado a Colin, mas bien ELLA lo habia rechazado.

-Lo siento, Lucy, no me siento muy bien hoy -dijo al fin, tratando de apartar de su mente los malos pensamientos.

-¿Porque¿que te ocurre? -dijo Lucy- puedes contárnoslo todo.

-No la presiones, Lucy, si ella no quiere... es mejor dejarla sola. -dijo Cath llevandose a Lucy fuera del cuarto.

A penas Lucy y Cath se fueron, Mariah se hecho a llorar. De repente se quedo un segundo callada, intentando contener una vez mas las lagrimas, por si la habian oido y regresaban. No podia ser que estuviera llorando, ella, Mariah Horner de escasos sentimientos; aunque esta idea la hizo llorar aun mas. Lloraba por todo: Por ese estupido baile, por sus estupidos celos, por el estupido profesor Snape... y, obviamente, por sus estupidos sentimientos.

-¿Que ganas llorando? -se regaño Mariah a si misma en voz alta.Se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, lloraba por una estupidez, de hecho ni sabia ya porque lloraba.

Se seco las lagrimas, y respiro hondo para dejar de hipar. Pero no podia, era sorprendentemente inevitable. Pero si ella no era asi. ¡Ella no era de las que lloraba por cualquier idiotez! y no es que ofendiera a las que eran de ese tipo, solo estaba siendo sincera.  
Se vio en su "espejo portatil" que le habia regalado su mama cuando era pequeña. De repente recordo como habia pasado eso.

-Ten, hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti¡ya tienes tres añotes! -le habia dicho su mama, con las manos atras- ¡SORPRESA! -habia gritado de repente, estirandole un misterioso espejo de color lila, del tamaño de un espejo normal de las señoras muggles.

-¿Que es? -habia dicho la pequeña Mariah.

-Es... ¡un espejo magico! -su mama habia tenido sus ojos muy abiertos al decir eso. Mariah se le habia quedo viendo cuidadosamente, y habia notado que no era de los espejos que habia en su casa, era... muy diferente, se sentia un poco mejor, ya hasta habia olvidado todas sus absurdas penas. Observo el espejo, como lo habia observado cuando tenia tres años.

En el cristal, en ves de verse su reflejo, se podia ver una especie de remolinos en tonos guindas y morados claritos, como con una superficie líquida.

-Pertenecio a la madrastra de Blancanieves. -habia dicho su madre en tono misterioso.

-¿Y porque lo tienes tu?.

-¿Acaso piensas que no tenemos buena descendencia¿Que no sabias que Ella se apellidaba Horner?

Mariah volvio a la realidad estrepitosamente.  
Cuando era bebe no se habia dado cuenta... pero ella habia leido en todos los cuentos muggles que ese dichoso espejo era enorme... ¿entonces porque demonios el que tenia en la mano le podia caber en la palma? Tenia muchas preguntas en mente que hacerle a su mama ahora que la viera...

-Espejito, espejito: -empezo Mariah, dirigiendose a el. De el reflejo salio un rostro adorable.- ¿Me invitara algun chico ahora en el baile? -pregunto Mariah.

-Mi lady -dijo el espejo- eh de decirte que eres hermosa, sin embargo, ningun otro chico te invitara mas.

Maldita sea.  
Ahora si que tenia ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo, seria algo estupido. Lo unico malo de ese espejo es que solo podias preguntarle cosas que van a pasar, cosas que estan pasando, cosas que pasaron, pero jamas le podias pedir ayuda para una eleccion, si no, segurito Mariah iria ahorita al baile con Colin.

De repente se abrio la puerta, y entraron corriendo Lucinta y Catherinn. Estaban jadeando, y apenas entraron; serraron la puerta de golpe.

-Por Dios, casi nos ve. -dijo Lucy entre jadeos.

-¿Verlas quien? -dijo mariah, secandose las lagrimitas enseguida.

-¡El maldito señor Filch! -dijo Cath gritando. - ...y su estupida Señora Norris. -termino Lucy.

-¿Pues que hicieron? -dijo Mariah, olvidandose por completo de los sentimientos que apenas un segundo la gobernaban. Es increible lo que le chisme puede hacer.

-Nada -dijeron sus amigas al unisono.

Mariah las vio con una mirada que denotaba "si claro, ya parece que me voy a tragar eso".

-Bueno -dijo Cath- pues intentamos entrar en... tu sabes, en su despacho, porque hemos oido platicar a Ginny Weasley con Luna Lovegood que el tiene todo tipo de artefactos geniales recolectados desde el dia en que el empezo a trabajar, lo cual probablemente tenga un siglo minimo, y pues... -sus dos amigas parecian sonrojadas.

-¡Ya entendi! -exclamo Mariah.Siempre y cuando tuviera amigas leales, el mundo no estaria completamente perdido.

--------------------------------------------------------------fin del quinto capitulo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
